The invention relates to a device for providing co-participatory recreational activity for a pet owner and his or her pet.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device as specified which is adapted to provide amusement and/or exercise for a pet and simultaneous amusement for the pet owner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device enabling a pet owner to play with his or her pet while the owner's hands are protected from being inadvertently clawed, scratched or bitten.